Dating Sim
by YaKuKu
Summary: Luka always thought her life is boring. Same old boring days. Same old boring faces. Alone. So now, she live her life playing games! From action to horror to adventure to even eroges, she played them all! But what happens when her favorite eroge game characters came out? Some unexpected guests entered her life! Will her boring days be over? Yuri. Luka harem! REWRITTEN!
1. FLAG 1

Yo! nice to see ya again. Sorry if I haven't updated this story. Somethings somethings happened, you know

I changed my account now

I decided to change POV. first person is kinda much easier for me. I pretty much rewrite the whole story again

Again, my first story! go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloids, if I am I already got together my OTP

* * *

"Ugh, minus 100 hp..." I grumbled tiredly. I pretty much look like a zombie if anyone sees me walking. Luckily, it's deserted on this street. Seriously, I'm very VERY tired. I don't know why but it just seems my energy was sucked out of me when school was over.

I perked up when I saw my 'house'. I snorted at the word. It was beyond you could call a house. The right word should be a **mansion**. Not bragging, it's just seemed that way. I'm, you could call, one of the 'lucky ones'. My house, er mansion, towered all the houses on this street considering it's the only huge building even the convenience store was nothing to it.

Passing the 10 feet metal gate, I came across the fountain and finally, the 8 feet dark brown double door. I put my hand in pocket for the keys but I only felt some candy wrappers. "God damn it..." cursing under my breath, I continue to look for the freaking pieces of metal. I felt the cold metals and took it out of my endless pit of a pocket.

I heard an audible click as I unlocked the double door. Pushing the heavy obstacles, darkness greeted me. I clapped two times and the place lightened up instantly. I sighed as I entered and locking the door again.

"I'm home..." my voice echoed in the empty house. I always found myself saying that when I got home even though no one will greet me back. It's funny. No, I can't let it get me again. I'm already used to this.

Shaking my head, I headed for the kitchen. I got out a drinking glass and opened the overloaded fridge. I always fill it with different foods from vegetables to candies and chocolates. I can't let it be empty in case of 'emergency' you know. I can be a glutton sometimes.

I poured the glass full of water and exited the kitchen. I climbed up the wooden stairs leading to the second floor. Passing several empty rooms, I made my way to the furthest room, my room. I was faced with a name plate pasted on the door as I stood in front of it.

'LUKA'

I entered after unlocking the door. I flipped the light switch on and my precious room that I miss so much entered my vision. I set the glass of water beside my desktop computer. Wasting no time, I threw my bag at a corner and jumped on my bed. I let out a sigh of relieved when my body hit the soft mattress.

I sat up quickly and look at the clock on my table. I realized I dozed off for half an hour. I lay down for a few minutes while staring into space. My room is what you could consider normal. Just pink walls, white carpeted floor with white tables and a white bed with pink sheets and white pillows. The only different colours inside the room were the black desktop computer, The 50 inch flat screen TV, varying of game consoles, a colourful dance pad, plastic game cases neatly arranged with some scattered on the floor, a full shelves of books and other things on the tables. I'm not a spoiled rich brat with a princess glittery full of stuffed animals room.

I sat up and started stripping my uniform in front of a full body mirror. I removed the thick glasses that covered my icy, striking azure with a hint of teal eyes. Pulling the elastic bands, my long elegant pink hair flows gracefully on my back.

I stood in front of the mirror with my perfect gorgeous body. No really, it's really a perfect gorgeous body. Smooth, porcelain skin, a bust chest, slim waist and long slender legs. What would you call it if it isn't perfect? Many females envy my body and males lusting after. Not really though.

Despite all that, I'm not popular at school. Yeah, I'm rich and I have a perfect gorgeous body but I don't want to stand out. That's where that thick one hell of a glasses and twintails came in. I look like a nerd when I'm in my so called disguise. Resulting, I'm a lone-wolf. It's okay though.

I put on a teal tank top and brown shorts and walk to where my computer is. While waiting for my computer to turn on, I pick up my games to choose. It's surprising, but I'm a proud geek. .Games. They're my life. If you heard me say that with knowing me first, you would think I'm just those typical stinky fat gamers that has no life. Well, the no life part was kind of true...although I'm gamer girl. Ha, a hot gamer girl at that.

I caught sight of a dark case on the corner of my eyes and turned where that is. I pick up the familiar case.

**VOCALOID**

"Haven't played this for a while..." I stared at the familiar words on the backside of the case. It's a game about a new employed manager, which is the player, in a music company residing 5 idols. One of those cliché harem eroges. But this one is my favorite.

I heard a sound I know all too well. I look up at the monitor, and sure well it's already on. "Homeworks can wait." I thought about the piles of homeworks I have but put it aside. Nothing can come over my games.

I opened the cases and carefully took out the CD. I pressed a button and the CD drive tray pop out. I placed the CD on it and pressed the button again.

I kicked my feet back and forth while waiting for the game to load. A pain shot through my foot as my toe hit one of the table legs. I jerked my knee up and it hit the table, knocking out the glass of water that I forgot about. The water spilled all over the CD drive and sparks are coming out of it.

"Oh shit..." I pressed the eject button of the drive. Nothing. I pressed again and nothing happened. I continuously pressed it. Bad move.

The monitor then blackens. I stared at it for a while and I'm on the edge of my chair. In case it exploded, I'm going to run for it.

The screen lit up again. I sighed of relieve and went for the plug to unplug it before anything happens. Too late. A huge spark came out of the power outlet and it exploded. The room was filled with smoked.

"Oh...my...GOD! No no no! My parents will kill me if I burn the house!" I coughed out and fanned the smoke out of my face. I was going to stand when my hand landed on something soft.

"What the...?" I squeezed it, thinking it if it's my pillow. How the hell did my pillow got here? I suddenly heard a squeal. "Huh...?" The smoke finally cleared up a little and I could only froze at something in front of me. Rather, _someone_.

Silky brown hair. A well shaped nose. Pink soft lips. Long eyelashes. A face. A person. My hand is on her well developed chest.

Red clashes with Azure.

I stop breathing when I stared at a pair of red eyes. .God. A FUCKING PERSON.

Processing...

A.) A FUCKING PERSON came out of thin air

B.) Hand is on a certain mammary gland

C.) A FUCKING PERSON came out of thin air

Ha, David Copperfield must be somewhere here...

Finally my mind works with a _Click!_ I backed away. Fast.

"OW!" I suddenly heard a voice and something soft pressed behind me. I can't back away any futher. I turned my head fast with a snap that I thought it broke. Green hair. Red goggles. Another FUCKING PERSON.

I stood up without thinking and run for the door. I slammed shut the door hard that the frames on the wall rattled. I let out my breath that I don't know I was holding. I can feel my heart pounding. I swear there isn't only 2 FUCKING PEOPLE in my room because I caught a glimpse of other hair colors from the corners of my eyes.

The problem is...I recognized all of them.

"Hahaha...haha...I must be going crazy...I should...stop...playing g...ames..." Then it happened. My vision suddenly became blurry and my head hurts. Darkness then came over me.

I, Luka Megurine, fainted in front of my door in the hallway.


	2. FLAG 2

I woke up , I didn't open my eyes yet though. Ouch! A pain shot through my whole head. I feel like a truck ran over my head. What happened? I tried remembering what did I do but my mind is blank. Did I hit my head? Did I...die?! This can't be a hangover as I don't drink. What the-I don't really remember anything! I feel though something happened but what is it!?

Groaning, I tried to move but my head throbbed badly. I also feel my body is...heavy. What the heck...? I opened my eyes but close them again as I was blinded by the lights. I opened them again, adjusting to the brightness. I stared at the lights for a few seconds before I look at my surrounding. I was met with a pair of light brown eyes.

"Heeey~ you're awake now~!" A girl with a cat-shaped red helmet and red suit, was sitting on top of me, grinning. I look at her for a few minutes. Huh? Do I know her from somewhere? She looks familiar...The more I look at her face, the more something feels weird. Then like a bullet train, it hit me bulls eye in the head. Game. Characters. Came out. Water. Eyes. People.

Vocaloid.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I took a sharp intake of breath and screamed so loud that the neighbours might have heard it. The girl jumped from my outburst but I sat up immediately and she flapped her arms to steady herself. But she failed. "EEEEKKKKKK!" her back met the floor with a very audible thud.

"W-what...How?!...b...but..!" I can't properly form a sentence as I was getting dizzy from all that was happening. No way! No way! It can't be real! I refuse to believe it! "Calm down." Hearing a voice beside me, I turned and I saw yellow. Lots of yellow.

Seated beside my bed was a girl with a yellow side-ponytail hair furiously typing on her yellow flip phone. After a few more typing, she shut her phone and her yellow eyes bore to mine. Mother of god.

She stared hard at me and I stared back. I somehow becoming uneasy in her intense gaze, not to mention I was still hyperventilating. I don't what the hell is wrong with me but I can feel my cheeks getting hot. Now's not the time to be blushing, mate! I never like people staring at me. I'm that shy. As I _remembered_.

Fortunately, the door slammed open, breaking our heated staring contest. I stopped breathing for a moment as 3 girls, that I KNEW very too well, entered my room. I should have followed my mother's advice that videogames might brainwash me someday. This might be that someday as I was gawking at the 3 people coming towards me. You gotta be shitting me!

"..." they stood in front of my bed and stared at me. The girl in the middle of them, that has incredibly long teal twintails, opened her mouth to say something but to close it again. I noticed the others beside her were the ones that I saw first. 4 pairs of eyes were now staring at me. I opened my mouth but close them again. Opened it again but closed again. I know I look silly but what the hell! Who wouldn't be when you're in my position?! Thank god, we were snapped out from whatever we were in by a squeak.

"Ow~...t-that hurts..." the cat girl that was sitting on me before was rubbing her head from the fall. She stood up and looked around, wondering what was happening. I lie down again and put my arms on my face. Okay, let's think about what happened.

I was coming from school, entered my home. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water them went to my room, right?

Somehow dozed off for an hour, I look for a game to play and found VOCALOID. Still nothing.

Then knocked out the glass on the CD drive and it exploded. Here comes them, came out of thin air.

...

I let the thoughts sink into my brain deeply. So game characters came out of the game? Hahaha. It sounds like it's one of those cliché eroges. I mean, our hero, an ordinary highschool student, living a normal life but then characters came out of a game, bringing the normal life to a crazy turn. What, am I now gonna have sexual intercourse to them? Lol yeah.

I sat up fast as the thoughts buried deep into my game-filled brain making the occupants in the room jumped. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" I shouted at startled the teal-haired girl. "EH?!..W-what is? Um..-um, wha-?!" she looked back and forth at others, I can practically see her eyes turning into swirls. I lift my arm shakily and put my hand at the green-haired girl's face beside her. ERMAHGERD. "Y-y-you're real!"

"What the hell?!" she slapped my hand away from her face and raised an eyebrow at me like I lost my mind. I AM losing my mind here! Now, I am getting dizzy again. Oh my effing...Nope. No. No. Hahaha. No. Nu-uh. No...NO!

* * *

I am now sitting at the edge of my bed and the vocaloid girls are sitting Indian-style on the floor in front of me. Okay, breath...breath. We-or rather ME- manage to calmed down and need to talk this thing. "S-so...um..." I looked at them one by one but not making eye contact as I'm still not ready for that.

"...who're you?" the yellow-haired girl asked as she stuffed her phone to her pocket. I quirked an eyebrow. Shouldn't I be asking that? Though, I already know them. No choice here, I introduced myself. "Ah, Megurine Luka..."

"Oh...so you own...this house then?" the tealette was the one asking now. "Um, yeah..." we then became quiet for a minute before the one beside her asked a question that I don't know how to answer. "Did you, like, kidnapped us?" the green head with goggles asked me bluntly making me as well as the others surprised. Huh? "Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, we don't remember anything except waking here?" she said more like question. But that still isn't an excuse to accuse someone kidnapping. I stared at her, flabbergasted. Well, that's her personality. Looks like she'll be hard to handle.

"H-hey! No it's not like t-that. You don't look like you have bad intensions...or something..." the teal head nudged and glared at her. She then looked at me in the eyes and I kinda jumped at her intense gaze. W-what the fudge?

"O-oh, right...I'm Hatsune Miku." She broke her gaze and blushed, making me flushed too. I was going to tell them I already knew them but choose to shut up before they accuse me again.

"I'm Sakine Meiko." The older of them, beside her, the brunette bobbed her head at me. She smiled warmly at me making me flushed pink again. " Nekomura Iroha! nya~" the cat girl cheerfully grinned. " Akita Neru." Yellow head here, took out her phone and started typing again. Miku nudged at the last one remaining. "Ha? Oh yeah, Megpoid Gumi." She introduced flatly with a bored look.

"Um...yeah, nice to meet you..." I said quietly and Miku smiled lightly. Now what? Silence regained over us except for the tones of Neru's keypad. What now? "So umm...how did we get here?

"You came out of a game." I blurted out without thinking. "Huh?" they all chorused as Neru look up from her phone. My face flushed red from embarrassment. Now, how am I going to tell them?

They all stared at me dumbfounded. "Um..well, you see..." I don't know what to do so I got up and went to my computer, ignoring their confused stares. I unplug the CD drive from the CPU, I don't want to burn the house, much less get another characters. Har har.

I sighed of relieve as the computer turned on safely. Oh how I love this baby. I opened the drive to revive the CD game and put it in my old drive. I waited patiently for it to load. I turned my head slightly to my shoulder to look at the others. Well, Neru as usual is typing, Gumi looking bored around and Meiko patting Iroha's head. I made eye contact at Miku. Her teal orbs staring into my azure ones seemed to suck me in.

I woke up from my trance by a beep from the computer, indicating it finished loading. I blushed a good shade of red before turning my attention back to the screen. Click. Install. Click. Next. Check. And there done. I clicked for the game icon on the desktop and waited. A sound pop out from the speaking making me blinked.

'**SORRY, THIS PROGRAM DOESN'T EXIST.'**


End file.
